


Date Night (Before the date)

by hart051



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-date jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Meant to be a parallel to how Raven was nervous in the webisode "Date Night". Apple acting like a good roommate and friend. Dexter is having anxiety over his upcoming date. His roommate and friend, Hunter tries to get him to calm down.
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman(mentioned), Dexter Charming & Hunter Huntsman, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Date Night (Before the date)

**Author's Note:**

> I was semi-debating whether or not I should do this. Then again, it feels wrong to leave this in my drive.  
> I had recently rewatched episodes and specials of Monster High and Ever After High. I remember I was crazy about them even though I was not into collecting the dolls, but the concepts of seeing the children of monsters or fairytales respectively was entertaining to me. (For Ever After High) Seeing how some may not follow their respective parents' 'personality' or 'aspirations' or have their own because of their parents(supporting their children to find their own paths). I had wondered why no further episodes were released, then later learned that Disney Descendants played a role in this unofficial 'cancellation'. I hope Mattel considers re-airing this series along with Monster High(preferably the original).  
> One of my favorite pairings was Raven Queen and Dexter Charming. I had shipped them before they had 'dated'. After re-watching and even reading some of the books, I ended up typing some fanfics for the series. And this is one of them. While series like Ever After High and Monster High, mainly target girls, I wanted to highlight some relationships with the guys. On both Hunter and Dexter's profiles, they say list the other as their "BFFA" or "Best Friend until THE END". So I wanted to give them a moment, Hunter, having the kind of relationship with Ashlynn that Dexter wants to have with Raven some day, assuring Dexter, being his awkward but sweet self still carrying some anxiety, that everything is going to be alright.  
> This fic is based on Date Night webisode, Hunter's Doll Diary, and somewhat Chosen with Care.

Dexter Charming was checking his reflection in the mirror way longer than he usually does. 

“Maybe I should change my hoodie. I mean, who wears a formal jacket over a hoodie?” He said aloud. "Or shorts."

Hunter watched as his roommate and friend fret over his outfit. He had finally asked Raven Queen out on a date to the Multi-Hex. It was about time.

“Now that I think about it, this crown is a little much for a movie date-” Dexter pulled out his usual crown which was more casual than the current one he was wearing.

“Dexter, Raven is not going to care about what you are wearing.” Hunter said. “If anything, you should wear what you feel comfortable in.”

“This is my first date with Raven.” Dexter’s eyes widened. “It’s the first date I've ever been on!”

“Easy Dex. It’s not the first time you went somewhere with Raven.”

“That was as friends. She asked me to go with her to Briar’s party as friends.” Dexter faced his roommate, with a distraught face. “This is different.”

“Look, you just need to go with the moment.” Hunter got up, walked up to his friend and placed a firm, friendly hand on his shoulder. “Don’t sweat the small stuff and have fun. I’m really happy for you.”

“Like it’s that easy.”

“Not at first, but once you get through it, it’ll get easier.”

Dexter exhaled.

“Remember when I asked for advice on what to do on a date.”

“You were better off asking my brother.” Dexter muttered. “Not that his advice was any help.”

Hunter rolled his eyes. “I was super nervous. Not just because it was my first date, but because I was going on a date with a princess and I didn’t want to make a bad impression. But Ash didn’t care about whether or not I was a prince. And I didn’t care if she was a princess. I just knew she was the one.”

“If I was more like my brother-” Hunter was all too familiar to this. 

“Raven is not going on a date with your brother. She’s going on a date with you.” He pointed to Dexter’s chest, poking it for emphasis. “You asked her and she said ‘yes’.”

“But what if-”

Hunter shook his head. “Don’t think like that. I’m not her best friend forever after, but from what I know, Raven does not sweat the small stuff.”

Dexter seemed unconvinced.

Hunter looks up at a wall clock. “I’m going to meet the guys. I’ll see you two at the multi-hex. Have fun.”

He gets up and waves to his roommate.

“See you later.” Dexter returned.

Dexter took one more glance in the mirror. He tried to smooth over his cowlick, which stuck up regardless. It sometimes bothered him, but he saw it as part of his usual look. He took a deep breath and began to walk out of his dorm, until he realized something.

“Almost forgot!” Dexter hexclaimed. He picked up a bouquet of various flowers in soft violets, royal blues and faint periwinkle, he had purchased from a florist in Book End. He took a whiff. 

He wasn’t going to waste a chapter. He asked the girl of his dreams out on a date and he’d be failing to be a prince. A Charming Prince.

He straightened up and in princely strides hurried slowly to meet up Raven. They were going to have a good time. He is going to make sure she has a good time. He could just imagine it.

At the door to Raven and Apple’s room, he knocked. Dexter was so out of it, eyes closed fantasizing how their first date could go. Raven would lean up against him. His hand over hers, holding one another. Maybe, they would even kiss. He didn’t realize the door was opened until he heard the sound of his knocking become less wooden. He opened his eyes, bulging out like Hopper’s in frog form. He was knocking on his date’s forehead. He stepped back, hiding the bouquet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize the wood was your head!” He apologized, then tried to amend his statement. “I mean-the door was your head!”

_ Charming, Dex, Charming. _

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hope you all enjoy one my first attempts at a fanfic for Ever After High.


End file.
